In an electric vehicle that uses an electric brake based on an electric motor in combination with a mechanical brake such as air brake, a braking system is generally used in which the electric brake is preferentially used when braking and the insufficient electric braking force to realize the braking force of the whole vehicle is supplemented by the mechanical braking. However, the electric brake based on the electric motor and the mechanical brake such as air brake differ in the response speed to a braking command. Therefore, particularly when starting braking, in order not to lower the comfortableness in riding, the electric braking force is outputted virtually and the action of the mechanical brake is restrained to prevent excessive braking forces. Thus, braking is started smoothly. (See, for example, Patent Reference 1.)
Patent Reference 1: JP-A-6-253407 (FIG. 1)